


Stolen Moments

by allaboutthex



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaboutthex/pseuds/allaboutthex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of random Scogan drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a series of Scogan drabbles that I decided to work on in between writing larger projects. I don't know if anyone likes drabbles or not, but I thought I would post just because.

  1. **Stealing the Blankets**



There was a chill in the air creeping in over Logan’s toes in the middle of the bedroom. For an instant he finds himself panicking in the darkness remembering a time when the cold engulfed his life leaving him with nothing, but darkness and fear. It was a time he’d just as soon forget, but his nightmares won’t allow it. Even with the chill pressing down over his bare skin he feels it at the back of his mind stealing his serenity and causing a breath to spill out from his lungs. It’s a harsh reminder of the things he once was and of what he once endured when the blackness of the night surrounds him, but once he closes his eyes again and focuses on the warmth over his chest he knows that everything will be alright. The chill over his toes serves as a reminder that Scott Summers has a penchant for stealing the blankets more often than not during the nights they share together. Even now with Scott laying over Logan and snuggling into his chest, there’s no denying the ease between them. Life with Scott is the light at the end of the tunnel for Logan. It’s the one thing in his life that has truly brought him peace and knowing that soon surrenders to a night of new dreams of a life with the one man who truly turned his life around in more ways than he’d ever imagined possible.

 

  1. **First Kiss**



Nervousness caused Scott to gulp down harder than he’d anticipated now that he stood in the center of the courtyard struggling to find the words to tell Logan how he felt. With so much riding on the passing seconds between them Scott felt his fears mounting. Now was the time when he should wish Logan well and send him on his way allowing Logan to chase after the past that had haunted him for so many years. Charles had suggested that Logan should take his time away from the team to find himself, but as the moment approached Scott realized the thought of Logan being gone was far too much to take. Instead of wishing Logan well Scott stood tall puffing his chest out and clenching his fists at his sides when he stared down at Logan.

“Don’t tell me that you’re going to lecture me on taking your bike again,” Logan spoke up gruffly revealing nothing more than the agitation that carried over him in their brief exchange, “because I already told you that…”

“I don’t want you to take my bike,” Scott cut him off with a sharp, abrasive tone.

“Looks like you don’t have a choice in the matter, now does it?” Logan replied with the trademark arch of his brow.

“There’s always a choice,” Scott announced expelling a hard, uneasy breath. He stood frozen in the moment watching Logan revving up the engine of his motorcycle again before he made up his mind. Stepping forward he made his way over to the bike and placed his hand over Logan’s in an attempt to turn the motorcycle off. Once he’d completed the task he reached out to touch the side of Logan’s face with shaky fingers.

“Scott?” Logan questioned when Scott stroked the rough hair over his jawline.

“I don’t want you to go Logan,” Scott decided cupping Logan’s face in his hands. Without the time to think it through he bent down knowing that his behavior would change everything, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t care about the price of his actions now that this was his last chance to tell Logan how he felt. Of course, true to form Scott couldn’t express the words, but with a soft brush of his lips against Logan’s mouth and the teasing dip of his tongue over Logan’s now parted lips, he hoped Logan would understand. Wordlessly he pushed his fingers up into Logan’s hair tasting and teasing the one person he’d come to discover he couldn’t live without. With each breath shared between them Scott felt his heart pounding wildly while his mind feared rejection, but those fears were soon put to rest when Logan was reaching out to him coaxing Scott haphazardly onto his lap on top of the motorcycle leaving Scott no choice, but to straddle him caught up in a whirlwind of sensation and emotion as their lips finally parted leaving them both breathless.

“Don’t go Logan,” Scott whispered with words buzzing against Logan’s lips, “and if I can’t change your mind, then at least take me with you.”

 

  1. **Skinny Dipping**



The warmth of the sun’s invasive rays did nothing to quell the nervousness that licked over Scott’s body when he stood at the patio door. With trembling fingers over the blue knotted towel at his hip, he pushed the glass door open stepping out into the little slice of paradise that he could call his honeymoon. It seemed that even in paradise he was overtaken by nervousness at the newness of the situation with his new husband. Yes, he and Logan had made love a great many times before, but never like this in such a place. Then again they’d never been so brazen back at the school…or ever anywhere else, Scott reminded himself.

“Did you get lost in there?” Logan’s voice cajoled him out further onto the patio entering into the warmth of the world beyond their bedroom area just in time for him to discover Logan sitting in the hot tub near the edge of the Olympic sized swimming pool that was part of their luxury escape from the day to day activities at the school. Instead they were together in an island paradise far away from the world with a little help from Charles, who had helped them plan their honeymoon vacation.

“I’m almost ready,” Scott announced feeling his nerves get the best of him as he walked out to the pool and stared down at Logan. With a beer in his hand and a smirk on his face, Logan simply nodded towards Scott once again.

“What’s that?”

“A towel,” Scott clung to the knot at his hip, “I didn’t want to just walk out here…”

“Naked?”

“Exactly,” Scott nodded, “It just didn’t feel like the right thing to do when…”

“It’s just you and me Slim,” Logan’s words grew urgent in their presentation, “Take it off.”

“Logan…”

“Now!” Logan ordered in a voice that reminded Scott he’d be a fool to ignore his lover’s demands.

With shaky fingers he reached for the towel and unknotted it allowing the blue material to fall at his feet. Logan raised his beer to his lips before he offered up a curl of his finger and an approving nod in seeing Scott bathed in the sunlight.

“Turn around,” Logan instructed as Scott lowered his arms to his sides, “I want to look at all of you.”

“Alright,” Scott agreed shuffling on his feet and taking in a breath when he felt the weight of his husband’s eyes upon him. Even after the time they’d spent together it felt like the first time every time they touched and yet even the idea of what he and Logan shared turned Scott on in ways he’d never fully understand. Knowing that Logan was watching him he gulped down and prepared to face him once again when he felt strong, solid arms slide around his slender waist.

“You look good in the skin you’re in,” Logan slurred placing a kiss over the back of Scott’s shoulder. His thick arms hugged Scott tighter pulling Scott in against his chest in a warm embrace. Smiling and keeping his eyes closed behind his glasses Scott felt the rough bristling of Logan’s beard against his shoulder, the teasing dips of Logan’s fingers over his abdomen and before he knew it he found himself up in the air moving towards the pool faster than he’d imagined possible when Logan let out an eager shout.

“Cannonball!” Logan roared jumping up in the air and holding Scott against his chest as the two plummeted into the water ready to share a day of naked adventures alone with one another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Safe**

With a quivering lower lip and trembling fingers Scott pulled away from Logan’s kiss feeling everything in the moment weighing upon this time together—on their first time together intimate in ways that their Danger Room romps couldn’t come close to. Unlike the times that they were tearing at one another in an attempt to deal with emotions like anger and frustration they were in Scott’s bedroom that he once shared with Jean looking at one another and taking their time to explore each other’s bodies which meant one thing. Logan would see the scars over his chest and abdomen. In the dark corners of the school and the Danger Room they hadn’t been of any time or thought given to the raw, primitive nature of the beast when lust overtook them, but now with Logan stretched out on the mattress beneath Scott with arms behind his head smiling and waiting for Scott to pull off the blue cardigan he’d been wearing he found himself wishing that the lights were off.

“Slim…” Logan’s voice half questioned when he picked up on Scott’s hesitation. Although Logan was already naked beneath Scott, there was no mistaking his hunger and concern for Scott. He watched Scott with curious eyes and an unmistakably sexy grin when he wiggled his brow up at Scott suggestively, “I’ve already shown you mine, so…”

“I want to show you mine too, but…” Scott stopped himself from bunching up the fabric of the cardigan he was wearing. Instead he stretched his hands out to rub at the warmth of Logan’s chest loving the feel of the dark hair that covered it. He leaned forward kissing Logan tenderly before drawing back, “maybe we should turn the lights off this time.”

“I want to look at you,” Logan growled in a low, rumble of desire, “Being in the dark feels like it’s a dirty secret…like it’s something that we’re ashamed of together and…”

“I know I said we could make love this time, but…” Scott pulled back and bit down on his lower lip nervously, “I could always suck you off for a while and then maybe…”

“What are you so afraid of?” Logan questioned snaking his arm around Scott’s shoulders to push his thick fingers into Scott’s thick, dark hair, “What is it?”

“I’m broken Logan,” Scott answered nervously, “Can’t you see already that…?”

“You’re beautiful,” Logan arched up to kiss Scott again, “Every inch of you is…”

“No,” Scott shook himself free of Logan’s embrace, “I’m broken in ways that you’ll never comprehend Logan. Jean understood because she could see the things that I could never say and…”

“If you’re broken,” Logan let out an ironic laugh, “then what does that make me considering that…?”

“You’re strong and powerful and wonderful and…” Scott took in an uneasy breath, “When I was younger things happened to me that…”

“…made you the man you are today,” Logan reminded him in a soft, tender voice, “You have nothing to be ashamed of Scott.”

“If you could see…” Scott started finding himself uncomfortable at the idea of letting Logan inside and seeing all the ugliness of his past.

“We can turn the lights off if that is what you really want,” Logan decided touching the side of Scott’s face, “If you’re that uncomfortable with the situation then…”

“I’m uncomfortable with me,” Scott admitted poignantly, “Before Charles found me I lived with this man who was horrible…”

“Scott?” Logan questioned watching as Scott pulled away from him and wrapped his arms around himself.

“He was horrible to me,” Scott explained quietly. His lower lip quivered again when he closed his eyes behind his glasses, “He made me do things and made me hurt people because if I didn’t do what he wanted he hurt me and…”

“Scott?”

“He told me I’d never forget his hold on me,” Scott raised his chin up defiantly. He sucked in a sharp breath before reaching for his cardigan again and grudgingly pulling it up over his body to reveal the part of himself he’d been hoping to hide from his new lover. Once he discarded the cardigan on the blankets beside Logan he forced himself to look at Logan again gauging himself for Logan’s reaction when he spoke up, “and I never have. This is what he’s done to me.”

“Slim,” Logan positioned himself on the bed so he was seated beneath Scott. He touched the side of Scott’s face as Scott fought to contain the ache that built up inside of his chest at the thought of Logan seeing all of his scars.

“These aren’t the worst of it,” Scott explained as Logan cupped his face in his hands, “What he did to my body are nothing compared to what he did to my mind. The things that he made me believe Logan are…”

“They aren’t true,” Logan promised moving in to kiss Scott tenderly, “You aren’t broken. He couldn’t break you.”

“You don’t know what he did…the things that he…” Scott fought to find the words, but instead found himself crumbling to pieces in Logan’s arms. Tears consumed him as Logan held him supportively.

“You’re beautiful,” Logan whispered words of assurances in Scott’s ear in between pressing tiny kisses over the side of Scott’s neck. His hands eased up over Scott’s spine lovingly holding and caressing him as if his tender touch could somehow ease the pain of the torment Scott had once endured. Instead of shame Scott felt love and for the first time in his life safe with the man he realized he was starting to depend on as more than a lover and a teammate. Lost in Logan’s arms it seemed as though he found himself savoring a few moments of peace.


End file.
